Typically, a toothbrush has a plurality of bristles wherein a sufficient amount of toothpaste is evenly distributed along the top surface area of the plurality of bristles to obtain good cleaning effect, when the user brushes his or her teeth. Conventionally, toothpaste is dispensed via squeezable tubes. As the toothpaste is evenly distributed along the top surface area of the plurality of bristles, the toothpaste substantially remains in place because of its non-fluid property until the user brushes his or her teeth.
Toothbrushes have been designed to store toothpaste therein and dispense the toothpaste into the plurality of bristles. Because the prior toothpaste dispensing toothbrushes dispense toothpaste into the bottom surface area of the plurality of bristles, the toothpaste is not evenly distributed along the top surface area of the bristles reducing the cleaning effect of the toothpaste. Moreover, since the toothpaste is dispensed from an aperture in the toothbrush base plate and dispersed therefrom into the bottom surface area of the plurality of bristles, the toothpaste does not reach the teeth when brushing.
The known dispensing toothbrushes do not address the need for a dispensing toothbrush having toothpaste or the like stored therein whereby a sufficient amount of toothpaste or the like is easily dispensed and evenly distributed along the top surface area of a plurality of bristles to obtain a good cleaning effect when the user brushes his or her teeth.